<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Single Perfect Day by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522309">A Single Perfect Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot of Kenshin experiencing a quite moment. My 11th 100 word fic! Please read and review!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Single Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, so please don't freak out at me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Single Perfect Day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was an ordinary day. Cool, with winter coming, and already he could see his breath in the air. The sun was setting, causing shadows to lengthen, as crimsons and golds streaked across the sky. A single bird sang in one of the huge trees, its sweet tune sad.</p><p>He was relaxed. Content… sitting under a tree. She leaned against his shoulder, having fallen asleep a few minutes ago. He was certain she hadn't meant to lean there, to touch him so intimately. Warm against his shoulder. His neck.</p><p>Just an ordinary day.</p><p>And in being such, it was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: My 11th 100-word ficlet… See? I DON'T only write angst. Scary isn't it? So simple and normal… nothing twisty…<br/>(ponders)</p><p>…</p><p>So, is she Kaoru or Tomoe?</p><p>(smiles innocently and wanders off)</p><p>Thanks for reading. Please review! Dewa mata!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>